A Diviner's Life
by GunnerGuyStudios
Summary: My first fanfiction.A story of a strange storm wizard from Avalon. Little bit of romance between OC and OC Dryad. Bit of humor, but not enough to be considered a Humor genre. Short chapters
1. Chapter 1

On the medieval world of Avalon, stepping out of the spiral door stood an old man and a grey owl. "Oh, I don't like coming back here" Said Merle, The old man,"But it's for an old friend's dying wish, so let's get it over with". "We'll be in and out before supper, Merle" said Gamma, The grey owl. Merle and Gamma walked up to a fox knight "Good day fine people! How may I, Sir Percadel, help you on this fine day?" said the fox knight. "We're looking for a Treant named named Rowan Birch. Do you know where he is?" said Merle. "Oh him?" said the knight, Percadel points to an opening in the forest "Go through that opening and walk along the trail, soon you'll come up to a fork in the road, go left and look for a giant tree with blue bird markings on the bark, you can't miss it."

Merle and Gamma thanked the fox knight and followed his directions. They followed the trail, took the left at the fork and followed the trail again. Eventually they came to the house Percadel described, which oddly looked like the life house you can buy in the crown shop. Merle knocked on the tree door and out came a towering treant, at least 10 feet tall. "Who are you?" said the treant in a deep voice. "My name is Merle and this is Gamma, you've probably been expecting us." " Aw yes, come right in" said the treant. Merle, with Gamma following him, entered the huge tree. It looked nice, like it was a human's house.

"So where is the boy?" asked Merle. "He's adventuring with my daughter, Junip." said Rowan, the Treant. "Despite what happened what happened to him as a boy, he still has that Happy-Go-Lucky attitude" said Rowan with a smile on his face. " Speaking of what happened to him, can you tell me what exactly happened when she died?" asked Merle. "Of course." said Rowan

_Flashback (A.K.A 4 years ago)_

Lucas Titan (Our Protagonist ) was a 6 year old boy who lived with his single mother, Trisha Titan. He was best friends with a young Dryad name Junip, who he knew all his life, and would often play with. One day, while returning home from a great day of adventuring, Lucas bid farewell to the young dryad and continued home. Lucas smelled smoke coming from the direction of his home. Worried for his mother, he ran as fast as his legs could endure. When he finally got to the land where his home was, he saw a burnt down cottage and a bunch of knights. A knight came up to Lucas and asked "Did you live there?" while pointing at the burnt down cottage. Lucas nodded. "There was a woman in there, about 35 years of age, do you know her?

Lucas nodded and said "Yeah, she's mommy." The knight looked to his fellow knights in fear, and with a grave voice said to the young boy "Little boy, if you couldn't tell, there was a fire, and there were no survivors." Lucas fell to his knees and cried so loud that it shook the heavens. When Rowan and his daughter Junip heard the news about Trisha, they hurried to the Titan's cottage to see for themselves. They were horrified when they found the burned down cottage. They tried to console Lucas, but to no avail. The same knight who talked to Lucas came up to Rowan & Junip and asked who they were. "My name is Rowan and this is my daughter, Junip. I am, or was, a close friend of Trisha." Replied Rowan. The knight asked if he could talk to Rowan in private. Rowan and the knight walked away far enough so the children couldn't hear them.

After a few minutes of talking, Rowan came up to Lucas and said "Lucas, since you have no living family members, you'll be stay with me and Junip." The young boy silently agreed

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing the tale, Merle, Gamma. and Rowan heard the door to the tree home open and close, signaling Rowan that Lucas and Junip were home. "WE'RE HOME!" Yelled Lucas as loud as possible. "Try not to be so loud, we have guests" said Rowan with a somewhat stern tone. Lucas and Junip looked at the old man and simultaneously asked "Are you Santa Claus?". Merle chuckled at the question and simply replied "No my name is Merle Ambrose, and this is Gamma. I was a dear friend of your mother". Though Merle expected to hear at least a sob from him, he didn't hear anything from the young 10 year old except his breathing. "OK" Lucas simply replied. Merle was surprised by his reaction but got over it. "Lucas, I've come to you because of something your mother asked me long ago. You see, I'm a headmaster of and academy known as Ravenwood Academy, and your mother asked me to make you a student there" "OK" Lucas replied again. "So, you should pack the things you might need for school and tell me when you're done" Merle said.

When Lucas and Merle were about to leave Avalon for Wizard City, they heard a girl's voice "WAIT!". It was Junip, she came up to Lucas, and she gave him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, then ran off before Lucas could question her."Oh my" said Merle, which sounded like a bad impersonation on George Takei. When Merle, Gamma, and Lucas arrived at Ravenwood, they started walking to Merle's office, Lucas admiring the sights in the process. When they arrive, Merle told Lucas to sit down at a desk, then he handed Lucas a few pieces of paper. "This is a test in which it will decide what type of wizard you are, it has a 100% accuracy, oh and while we are both on campus, you will refer to me as Headmaster Ambrose" Lucas was bothered that a test chose his fate, but agreed. After Lucas finished, Merle reviewed the test and said "Well that's odd". Lucas went up to the old man and questioned why he said that. Merle replied "Well it's odd because you come from a family of Life Wizards, but the test clearly state you're a Storm Wizard". "But the tests are always right, so I won't question it. Now Lucas, take this guide and this wand and go meet the Professors.". And with that, Lucas took the guide and the wand, which was shaped like a giant star candy on a stick, and left for the campus.

The Ravenwood Academy campus was basically a huge circle, he decided to start clockwise and entered The Life Class. The teacher was a cow, which was a first to Lucas. "Welcome to The School of Life, My name is Moolinda Woo" She said calmly. Lucas learned the basics of Life from her and left to The Myth School. The Myth Professor was not as nice as Moolinda. "My name is Cyrus Drake, and you will refer to me as Professor." Like Moolinda, he learned the basics of Myth, but took longer becuase _"Professor"_ took his time. Lucas was glad he was out of there and headed to The Death School. All Lucas saw was a huge hole and a student in black clothing. "Where's The Death School?" asked Lucas. The student in black replied " Well The Death Teacher, Malistare Drake, was relieved becuase the headmaster saw him unfit to teach because of the death of his wife, he was so angry that he took the whole class with him. Oh I'm Malorn Ashthorn, I was one of Professor Drake's top students, but now I try to teach Death spells to new students like you." Lucas was surprised at this, but decided to ignore his thoughts and move on.

He then approached the The Fire School, and when he entered he saw a stunningly beautiful teacher with orange hair. "My name is Dalia Falmea and I'm the Fire School teacher" she said in what Lucas thought was a seductive tone. He learned the basics of Fire and moved on. The First thing Lucas heard when entering the School of Ice was "Ooh a new student, here would you like a cookie?" Lucas accepted the cookie, which tasted delicious. "My name is Lydia Greyrose and I teach Ice" Lucas learned what he could and was on his was with a bag of more cookie. _'BEST TEACHER EVER!' _Lucas thought with an excited spirit. He then arrived at the last school, The School Of Storm. "So this place will be my main class" Lucas said to himself, he entered and approached the little frog professor. "Ah! A new student, Welcome Welcome, My name is Halstom Balestrom, Master Inverntor, oh and Storm Professor" said the excited frog professor. Lucas learned the basics of storm from him plus much more.

_"I think I'm going to like it here"_ Lucas thought with a small grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_5 Years Later_

_Ravenwood Academy Boy's Dorm_

Lucas had grown over the 5 years at Ravenwood, he grew over 5 inches, his hair grew darker. Lucas was in is dorm working on a new invention, and if he was right, This will help Lucky Hookline (Fishing Instructor) catch fish faster. The invention would attract fish with mating calls and to put it plainly, it looked like a box with a bolt on 2 sides and a horn on the top. And next to him was Lucas's best friend, Michael Silverheart (Full Name: Michael Cornelius "Black Frost" Silverheart. Parents: Sylas Genevieve Silverheart. World of Origin: Dragonspyre. Class of Magic: Death.) Michael was a loner until Lucas asked if he could eat lunch with him. From then on, Michael was pulled into an unlikely friendship.

Lucas grabbed 2 cables and was prepared to attach them to the bolts. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Michael asked. "I'm 100% positive" Lucas said. "Oh good" Michael said in a relieved voice. Seconds from attaching the cables to the bolts, "Make that 45%" Lucas said. "Wait wha-" BOOM!. Both students were blasted out of the window and into the commons. You'd expect the other students to worry, but ever since Lucas arrived, an explosion would happen on at least a weekly basis. "I hate you so much" said the Death wizard in a hateful tone. "No you don't" Lucas said with a smile. Truth is, Lucas was right, in fact Michael would gladly give his life to protect Lucas any day. Every professor would get annoyed by Lucas's antics once in a while, Cyrus Drake got annoyed by the Storm Wizards antics every day, and even threatened to quit if Lucas was not expelled, but the headmaster would always calm him down. But one professor encouraged Lucas's actions, Professor Halstrom Balestorm. Sometimes the frog would even join Lucas on some of his misadventures.

One example would be that they explored a cave in the Haunted cave, and they got surrounded by Rotting Fodders. If not for The frog being a powerful Wizard, they would have been dead. Despite Lucas's personality, he was actually a great inventor, he even invented a powerful generator that powered Lumina Crystals by 67%. Lucas started inventing ever since he defeated Malistare and Morganthe, and since he had no enemies to stop, Lucas needed to do something in his spare time, so he took up inventing. He would always visit the different worlds to get inspiration for new invention ideas. When vacations arrived such as summer and winter break, Lucas would always go back to Avalon and stay with Rowan and Junip, though the 2 teens would never bring up the day Lucas left for Ravenwood. With Winter Break approaching, Lucas started packing, while he was packing, he heard a knock at the dorm door, when he opened the door, he was greeted by Professor Cyrus Drake. Though Cyrus treated Lucas coldly the first day, he would apologize for his behavior shortly after defeating Malistare. After that, Lucas and Cyrus obtained a positive Student-Teacher relationship. "Since you're going back to Avalon, I thought I should warn you that a deadly disease is going around" Cyrus said. "Thank you" Lucas said kindly, and with that Cyrus left. Lucas continued pack when he heard another knock, annoyed, Lucas went to answer to find the headmaster standing there. "Lucas, when you are finished packing, I need to talk to you privately in my office, it's of the utmost importance" Merle said, and with that, he left. When Lucas arrived at the office, the headmaster told him "Glad you cam so quickly, this is about your father" Merle said. "What happened to Rowan?" Lucas asked, though they weren't related, Lucas treated Rowan like a dad. "Not him, your real father."


End file.
